I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU
by kidd3389
Summary: usagi and mamoru are married. they have a beautiful relationship, but when mamoru gets a once in a life time chance for his dreams usagi leaves thinking she is in the way of his dreams. what does mamoru do about it??? read and find out!! r/r please
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon!! if i did i would have not let sailor  
  
moon be cancled and i would have put the last  
  
series in america!!! lol. luv veronica!!  
  
usagi:20  
  
mamoru:25  
  
the senshi,but there not the senshi in this are:20  
  
motoki:25  
  
  
  
usagi chiba sat in her huge house that belonged to her and her husband  
  
mamoru. it was about 12:00 pm and still no sign of  
  
her mamo-chan. she waited till 12:30 then went to sleep. mamoru came home  
  
about 2:17am. he walked into their bedroom  
  
and sliped into bed quietly so he wouldnt wake up his usako. "mamo-chan what  
  
took you so long to get home?" "usako i thought you  
  
were asleep." "i was but i woke up oviously" she said. " 2 patients had food  
  
poison sorry i took so long baby" he apologised.  
  
"its ok i was just wondering good night mamo-chan." she said then kissed him  
  
good night. they both went to sleep. when usagi woke up mamoru was gone. she  
  
walked into the kitchen to find a note. it was from mamoru it read  
  
sorry i had to go  
  
work the early shift.i will be back about  
  
3:00. sry our plans  
  
are ruined for the day but i will make it  
  
up to you tonight.  
  
  
  
love.  
  
  
  
mamoru  
  
mamo-chan you are so cute sometimes she thought. but i wish you were around  
  
more , but its your dream to be a doctor and im happy for you. usagi got  
  
dressed and went out to see her friends at rei's temple.  
  
"hi minna" usagi said. "hey usagi your finally on time" rei said. "thanks  
  
alot rei-chan but im not a kid any more" "well you could  
  
have fooled me" "oh yeah "yeah" "guys guys stop fighting" said there  
  
friends. "ok so any ways hows mamoru" rei asked.  
  
"oh..... he's fine he's been real busy latley, but thats ok we are going to  
  
do something tonight" usagi said   
  
"ok you look a little depressed" said her friend makoto. "im fine just a  
  
little disapointed i guess. any way you guys wanna go shoping?" usagi asked.   
  
"SURE!" they all screamed. they all went to the mall and each picked out  
  
killer outfits and hungout like old times. after a few hours each of them had  
  
to go home. it was about 2;45 mamo-chan will be home soon she thought.  
  
she went home and waited for him to get home. soon she herd him open the door  
  
and say "hey usako hows my baby doing."  
  
"good how are you doing" she asked. "im so tired" "tuff day at work?" "yeah  
  
but its ok" "alright why dont you go to sleep for a little while" she  
  
offered. "alright i will do that" he said. he went off to bed and she stayed  
  
and watched tv for a little while. then she decided to make dinner.  
  
"mamo-chan get up i made you dinner." she called. "ok i will be there in a  
  
minute"  
  
they ate dinner then watched a movie together. "mamo-chan?" she asked. "yes  
  
usako" "i was wondering do you want to have kids?"  
  
"yeah i guess do you?" "yeah i do" with that said he picked her up off the  
  
couch and carried her into the bed room.  
  
the next morning she woke up in his arms. mmmmm this feels like old times she  
  
thoguht.  
  
  
  
1 month later.  
  
i dont feel so good thought usagi. she ran to the bath room and through up  
  
int he toile. she was all alone and wished mamoru was there. then she  
  
realised something "OH MY GOSH IM PREGNANT............... well at least i  
  
think i am...YES YES YES."she screamed. she called her doctor and made an  
  
apointment for later that day. she was so excited she couldnt wait to tell  
  
mamoru.  
  
at the doctors office. Miss. chiba we have come to the conclusion that you  
  
are pregnant. 1 month pregnant to be exact."  
  
"yes i knew it........ oh sorry about that." she said "its ok im very happy  
  
for you." She left the doctors office and went home.  
  
Mamo-chan will be home soon she thought i cant wait to tell him she thought.   
  
"usako im home i have soemthing important to tell you" he told her. "what is  
  
it?" she asked. "well i got a call from dr.bonvandle and he wanted to higher  
  
me to be on his world wide hospital. he has the best hospital in the world.  
  
the only down side is we will have to travel a lot.... so i was thinking  
  
maybe we would have to wait to have a baby is that ok?" he asked.   
  
"yeah....... its fine" "im sorry usako i know how bad you wanted a baby but  
  
with traveling we wont have time for a baby" he told her. "its really ok  
  
mamo-chan i know how important this is to you we can wait." she told him.   
  
"ok baby let go out and celebrate" he said. "alright honey lets" she said.  
  
they went out to an exspensive resterunt.oh my god what do i do i cant tell  
  
him im pregnant she thought it would crush him i dont want to get in the way  
  
of his dream. thats it i have settled it im going to leave in the middle of  
  
the night to live in america i dotn want to hurt him or get in the way of his  
  
dream. i can have an abortion either i would never be able to live with my  
  
self she thought.  
  
in the middle of the night when she was sure that he was a sleep she got out  
  
of bed carefully and got her bag she had already packed and left a note for  
  
him and then she was on her way to the air port.   
  
  
  
****what will mamoru do now that serena is gone??? 


	2. chap2

Disclaimer: i dont won sailor moon or the song i will always love you. its sung by whitney huston.  
  
Usagi went to the air port when she was there she ordered a ticket to waterford michigan. she had a cousin htat lived there so she knew she had a place to stay. When she got on the plain she opened a diary and started to write something down. it was a song she started to sing as she wrote. "If i should stay i would only be in your way. so ill go but i know i will think of you every step of the way. and i......... will always love you." She was interupted by a sturtised. "exuse me miss would you like anything to drink" the girl asked. "yeas a coke please" asked usagi. "here you go miss" "thank you" then usagi went back to writing when the person next to her asked her something. "miss may i ask you what you are doing." "yeah im just righting a song down why?" usagi asked. "thats what i thought i'm seiya . i heard you singing earlyer and you sound really good." he said. "thanks and im usagi" she said. "me and my brothers have a band called the three lights and we need an opening act and i was wondering if you wanted to bethat opening act." seiya asked her. "oooh i dont think im good enough to do that" she said. "yes you are you can come to our recording studio and they could here you sing" he said. "ok i guess" she said then went backt o writing her song. hours later the flight was over.seiya and her went to get there bags then he was going to take her to meet his brothers at a recordigng studio. "hey guys this is usagi, usagi this is yaten and taiki." "neice to meet you" the boys said. "nice to meet you too" "you guys got to hear her sing she is so good i think she should be our opening act." seiya said. "lets hear her before we make that kind of decision" said yaten. "alright usagi sing that one song you were righting" seiya told her. "ok i guess." she opend her diary then started to sing. "if......i... should stay, i would only be in your way. so i'll go...., but i know....... i'lll think of you every step of the way. And i................. will always love you...........i will always love you........" "wow you really are good" said taiki " you can be are opening act for sure." said yaten. "hey usagi do u have a place to stay?" seiya asked. "yeah at my cousins, but i'm not to sure on where she lives" she said. "well you can stay with us" he offered. "no, no i dont want to be a bother." she told him. "no its no trouble we can help you practice any way." "ok" she sighed and thought about mamoru she missed him already.  
  
BACK IN JAPAN mamoru just woke up and noticed usagi wasn't in bed. he looked around there house and then he found a note. Mamo-chan, i'm sorry i love you very much and thats why i think i should leave. i dont want to get in your way, but i will be back sometime. please dont forget about me. iwill always love you. love, usagi.  
  
Oh my god he thought shes gone. what did she mean by her getting in his way he was so confussed. all he knew was that he missed usagi and he was going to look for her he wasnt goin to rest untill he found her. after that he got dressed and went to go talk to her friends to see if they knew where she was. -  
  
- **** is mamoru going to find her or i she going to fall for seiya...... 


	3. chap3

* I don't own sailor moon.. sry I haven't written in a while MAMORU: 3 weeks went by and no one heard or seen usagi. It was killing mamoru he wanted to know where she was so bad. He kept thinking of her note he didn't get it. What did she mean by getting in the way of his dreams. He missed her so bad. He thought everything was going great. Then he remembered something. "mamo-chan do you wanto have babies?" said usagi . more than anything he thought.  
  
USAGI: "todays the concert are you nervous?" asked seiya. "uuuuuhhhhh yeah, there's only a million people out there not even counting tv." She said. "well you go on in 5" said taiki "lady's and gentleman here our opening act usgi" said seiya.  
  
" if I would stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know. I'll think of you every step of the way  
  
And I will always love you. I will always love you.  
  
You, you my darling you. Mmmmmmm  
  
Bitter sweet memory's That is all im taking with me So goodbye, please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, You need  
  
And I will always love you. I will always love you.... you....  
  
I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you dreamed of And you wish you joy and happiness but above all this I whish you love.  
  
AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.... I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU... I I WILL ALWAYS LoveE YOU. you darling I love you I always I always love you you.  
  
The croud went wild they thought she was so good.  
  
While that song was going mamoru had saw it and he had know idea what to do 


	4. a loss

Omg I havnt updated in awhile sry guys!!!  
  
What should I do thought Mamoru!?!? She's gone forever now. NO I wont let her do this. Why did she leave me I thought we were happy. All these things were running through Mamoru's head. Then he thought of it, where's that concert at. It I fond that out I will find her.  
  
Back in America  
  
Usagi seiya and the others were walking back to there rooms form the concert. Then suddenly usagi felt strong arms grab her and pull her down the alley. She tried to scream but the guy covered her mouth.  
  
"shh girl shut up and just give me what I want." He told her. She bit him in the hand . he screamed in pain. She tried to run but he grabbed her. Then he punched her in the stomach. She fell back and hit her head against the wall.  
  
Seiya turned around where usagi he thought? He stated to get worried and with out thinking ran off to find her. Then he saw a guy and something curled up on the ground.  
  
"get away from her you bastard" seiya yelled. He punched the guy right in the face. Then the guy ran off.  
  
"usagi, usagi? Are you ok." He asked. She didn't answer. He picked her up and ran off to find taiki and yaten.  
  
"there you are seiya ! whats wrong with usagi? We got to get her to the hospital quick" taiki said.  
  
At the hospital: "oh what happened" usagi said. He head killed and so did her stomach. That's not good she thought. She quickly put her hands on her stomach. My baby she thought I hope its ok. Then the doctor came in.  
  
"mrs. Chiba. How are you feeling? You have got a minor concussion. And I have some bad news. You lost your baby. I am so sorry mrs. Chiba." The doctor said. Then she left the room.  
  
I I I lost my baby. My poor baby. I cant take this she thought. She bursted into tears. Just then seiya walked in.  
  
"usagi are you ok" he asked.  
  
"no im not I lost my baby' she said.  
  
"your baby? You were pregnant oh usagi im so sorry" he hugged her.  
  
Later on at mamorus  
  
That's it im going to America! Yes I will get my love back if it's the last thing I do. Oh usagi how I miss you so. I need you he thought. He bought a round ticket to nyc. He found out that's where the concert was. He didn't have any time to waist.  
  
Back in newyork.  
  
"im leaving im so sorry you guys have been so nice to me, but I have to go" she said she hugged them all. "good bye usagi' seiya said. I thought maybe we would have a chance but that will never be he thought.  
  
She walked up to the airport. And bought a ticket to Tokyo japan. What am I going to do. I don't have to worry about getting in the way of mamorus dreams any more but I cant just waltz back in there like nothing happened. Would he be angry at her? She didn't know what to do , but she did know she didn't want to stay here. So she got on the plain.  
  
* mamorus going to America shes going to japan well this is going to be good. lol 


End file.
